Trunks' New Look: Babysitting
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Third in the New Look series. When Future Trunks travels back to see his friends again, he ends up babysitting Goten and his younger self; one incriminating photo later and he finds himself at the mercy of two children with a twisted sense of humour.


Trunks sighed once again as he looked into his mother's vanity mirror and looked at himself. How did he manage to get into this mess? Oh, that's right, he remembered; it was because of those little terrors downstairs. They were the ones responsible for this!

It all started when he decided to use visit Goku and his friends again, so he used his time machine. This time, he was curious to see how they had been doing after the battle with Cell, so he adjusted the coordinates to land him a few years later. Imagine his surprise at discovering Gohan, Earth's mightiest warrior, had given up training to focus on his studies!

While he was there (or should it be then?), he decided to visit his parents at the Capsule Corporation. And that's when he met them. His younger self and a miniature version of Goku.

After introducing himself to his present day counterpart and Goten, he was aproached by Bulma, his mother.

"Trunks, I'm glad you decided to come here now!" his blue-haired matriarch stated as she pulled him off to the side.

Turns out, there was an important conference between several companies that evening, and as the head of Capsule Corp, she HAD to be there alongside her husband, Vegeta.

At this point, the younger Trunks had ran up to his room with Goten in tow, but the elder version paid them no heed.

Bulma continued to explain that the Son family were also busy that night; it was parents' evening at Gohan's school, and as such the three of them were tied up. This left both their sons without anyone to look after them.

"So you need me to babysit?" infered the future warrior from his mother's story. She simply nodded.

"I know it's short notice, but I'll gladly pay you and-" she was cut off by a chuckle from her time travelling son.

"Mother, I'm you son. You don't have to pay me for something like this." He smiled happily at her. "I'll do it, for free."

And thus his fate was sealed.

After waving goodbye to his parents, Trunks turned to his two wards and attempted to give off a firm-but-friendly air.

"Okay; Goten, Trunks." he stated with a smile. "I'm going to be in charge for tonight; I was instructed to make sure you do your chores and..."

He stopped once he noticed the two of them were giggling.

"...is something the matter?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Goten gently nudged his friend, and the younger Trunks held up what looked like a photograph. Accepting it, Future Trunks saw what seemed to be a picture of himself kissing a girl with black pigtails who looked to be around his age.

"And what is this?" he asked, looking at the two youngsters. Kid Trunks grinned.

"That's a picture of you. Making out with Videl. Gohan's girlfriend." His grin widened at the shocked expression on his older version's face.

"Wh-wh-what...! B-But I never...!"

"You can't be a corporate head's son without learning your way around a computer..." Kid Trunks simply stated with a cheeky smirk.

"AND we have plenty of copies!" the tiny Goku-clone shouted enthusiastically.

"So unless you do what WE tell YOU, one of those pictures just might find it's way to Gohan's hands..." the smirk shifted into an evil grin.

Future Trunks stumbled over his own tongue, trying to find the right thing to say. Eventually, he simply sighed and hanged his head.

"What do you want me to do...?"

And that's how he found himself where he was now. In his mother's room, wearing her clothes and putting on her makeup. He looked down at himself and felt sick; how did those little runts even know she had this outfit? He was more than twice their age, and even HE didn't know about it!

Trunks' outfit consisted of a tight black leotard designed to cling to curves and emphasize cleavage; curves and cleavage he didn't have. A soft, white bunny tail sat just above his rear end, as if to tell anyone behind him "Hey you, take a look at my butt!" On his legs were a pair of royal blue tights, that ended in a pair of bright red shoes with ankle straps and four inch stilleto heels. Around each wrist was a white shirt cuff that matched the collar and bow tie around his neck. Topping the whole ensemble was a black band with large, black rabbit ears that was nestled in his short, lilac hair.

Trunks just sighed and continued to fan his hands to try and dry his nails faster; the two Mini-Me's had instructed him not only to wear this ridiculous costume, but to wear nail polish and makeup. That was why both his nails and his lips were now the same scarlet red as his shoes.

"Oh, Trunks!" he heard his evil alterego shout in a singsong voice, electing another sigh.

"Coming..." he called back, as he stood up and wobbled towards the door, wincing in pain. High heels were bad enough, but his mother's shoes were at least a size too small for him.

Predictably, the two young Saiyans burst into laughter at seeing their babysitter. Trunks sighed and folded his arms.

"There; can I go put my clothes back on?" Once Goten and the younger Trunks calmed down a bit, the latter grinned as he answered.

"Oh, not just yet. We have chores to do, remember...?"

The warrior-turned-crossdresser let out another sigh. "Fine, I'll do your chores for you. but after that, can I please get out of this outfit?"

The child version's grin grew even wider. "We'll see."

And that's pretty much how Trunks' day went. For fear of Gohan getting ahold of that picture, Trunks ended up running himself ragged while the two boys he was supposed to be watching either watched television or played between themselves. Cleaning, vacuuming, and cooking the kid's meals was tiring work, and the tight outfit and high heels he was forced to wear throughout didn't make it any easier.

As he stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes left by the kids' dinners after putting them to bed, he was quietly cursing the two of them. Turns out they had hidden his clothes and weren't going to let him have them back until morning. He was so frustrated that he failed to hear the back door open, or sense the person approaching until he was practically breathing down his neck.

"Well, well..." a deep, slurred voice mumbled as Trunks felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He squeaked slightly as he felt himself being lifted up and turned around, to see the face of a very, very drunk Vegeta.

"I dunno how you got here before me, darlin'..." drawled the Saiyan prince as he placed his crossdressed son on the kitchen counter. "...but if you were feelin' that frisky, all y'had to do was say."

Trunks' eyes widened as he realised what was going on; his father had mistaken him for his mother! And worse, his outfit was giving Vegeta the wrong impression!

Trunks opened his mouth to tell his father his true identity when, to his horror, Vegeta leant forward and kissed him right on his painted lips.

"MMM!" screamed Trunks as he felt his father's tongue force it's way into his mouth. He tried to pull away, but Vegeta wrapped his much stronger arms around him, holding him tight. After the kiss, the Prince of Saiyans moved forward to whisper in his "wife's" ear.

"How about we head on upstairs...?" he slurred, grinning perversly as he slowly reached up to grope Trunks'... completely flat chest.

Vegeta froze for a moment as he palmed the muscular pectoral that his hand had found where there should be a soft-but-firm boob. He blinked and shook his head slightly to clear his sight, and he finally noticed that not only was this person a good deal more muscular than Bulma, but "she" also had lilac hair.

"T... Trunks!" he roared, jumping back in horror as realisation of what he just did and what he was about to do came crashing down upon him.

"F-Father... I-I..." Trunks had no idea what to say. His father was already cold and distant, but if he explains what happened, the little version might give out those photographs.

"Y-you... m-me... I ki..." Vegeta stumbled over his words as he tried to make sense of the situation, his left eye turning red as several blood vessels burst.

"D-Dad...?" asked Trunks, genuinely concerned at his father's well-being, right before Vegeta stopped trembling and became eerily calm.

"Excuse me." he stated simply, before turning around and leaving out the back door. Trunks didn't dare try to stop him. Instead, he simply slumped through to the living room and turned on TV.

"Great..." he muttered, as he opened a can of beer and sat down on the couch. "How could things get any worse?"

"Hey, Trunks, Vegeta! I'm home! And guess who I met on the way here!"

Trunks immediately spat the liquid in his mouth out in terror, as he turned to find his mother as well as Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan, all standing in the doorway and staring at the lilac-haired bunny in front of them.

Trunks never took a babysitting job again.

TRUNKS' NEW LOOK: BABYSITTING - END


End file.
